Gifts
by thousand-miles
Summary: What kind of gifts did House and Cameron exchange in S1? (Hameron)


Title: Gifts

Author: thousand-miles

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters

Summary: What did House and Camera give each other as Christmas gifts in S1?

a/n: Of course I wondered what kind of gifts House and Cameron exchanged in that S1 episodes. This is my take on it. I am just having some fun with these characters. Hope you enjoy.

 **Gifts**

He prided himself in reading people. He was good at that. He knew what to look for, knew the slightest gesture or look could be significant. He liked puzzles. He loved solving them and she turned out to be a much tougher puzzle to solve that he'd expected. He liked that too. It was one of the reasons he kept being pulled back to her.

She managed to keep him on his toes. She surprised him. Just like she'd done by giving him a Christmas gift. Cameron was a contradiction. Around patients she was confident and caring and they trusted her. She had a calming effect on people. Yet around him at times she was nervous and insecure. Sometimes she tried too hard and he could see in her eyes she knew that just as well. She tried too hard to proof she deserved to be there. There was no need for that. He'd picked her because he knew she was more than capable. He knew she yearned for his approval, but that wasn't something he did, but he had to find a way to let her know he appreciated her.

Her gift was another one of her surprises. Though he acted as if he didn't care about gifts and niceties, he did like it. Especially the fact that she'd bought him a gift. At home he'd placed it on his piano and at first had left it there and stared at it. He had no idea what she would give him which was just another piece of an already very interesting puzzle. He wondered how well she knew him or thought she knew him. Before he unwrapped the gift a new thought entered his mind. Did this mean he had to buy her a gift now? If so what did that mean and what would it lead to? Running a hand over his jaw he grunted and grabbed the gift. Never one to unwrap gifts neatly he tore the paper apart. Opening the small box he smiled and sighed in relief. He'd been anxious about the gift, expecting it to be serious and have more meaning behind it than he would have liked. But it wasn't and it showed him that Cameron knew him better than he thought and he liked that. She'd bought him a yo yo. He grinned and immediately played with it. This was going to get a place in his office.

Buying a gift for her had been difficult. It had taken him more than a day before he'd found the perfect gift. Unlike her he hadn't had the courage to hand it over personally. He hoped he'd done the right thing, picked the right gift. He hoped it would bring a smile to her beautiful face even if he wouldn't see it.

She had a goofy smile all the way from the hospital to her apartment. In her hands she held the present she'd found on her desk. House's present. She'd taken a risk by buying him a present, but it was a risk worth taking. She'd purposely given him a fun gift knowing he didn't appreciate something too meaningful. But she hadn't expected this, hadn't expected a gift from him. She knew what it meant. He liked her gift, appreciated it and she had done right. Setting the present down on her table she got rid of her coat. She pored herself a glass of wine, grabbed the present and sat down on her couch. Carefully, she unwrapped the gift. Opening the box she smiled. Inside was fabric that was wrapped in a tight ball. She took it out the box and that's when the fabric unrolled. He'd given her a red t-shirt with the Ramones in white on it. For a brief moment she wondered if it was one of his shirts but realised that was wishful thinking. But she truly liked his gift.

Going on impulse she grabbed her phone. She wasn't going to call. He wouldn't like that. She decided to send him a text message. She thought about what to say. A mere thank you would be enough but she wanted to say something more without it becoming to heavy. Then again she did enjoy throwing him for a loop. _Thank you. But is red really my colour?_ Was what she ended up texting him. Not really sure if he was going to react, Cameron placed her phone on the coffee table, walked to the kitchen and started to prepare her dinner. It was after dinner when her phone beeped, indicating there was a new text message. She felt a flutter in her stomach and not for the first time she realised this was not just a crush.

Opening her phone she read the message. _I beg to differ. I have quite the fashion taste._

She laughed at that. His reaction pleased her and it did nothing to stop the flutter in her stomach. Quickly she replied. _Of course you do. So you're saying I should trust your fashion taste?_

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. _Put it on and you'll see._

She answered with a short okay. She changed into the red Ramones shirt, just that red shirt and panties. The shirt was long, it almost touched her knees and it was very loose. _You're right. It looks good. Bit big though._

The answer she got back was one that she hadn't seen coming. _Told you so. Of course it's big. It's one of mine._

She was wearing one of his shirts? He'd given her one of his shirts? She immediately pulled the collar up and took in the scent. She could only smell laundry detergent and that was a bit of a disappointment. But her disappointment was quickly forgotten. She was wearing one of his shirts. This was as close to him as she'd ever been and probably as close as she was ever going to get. Well maybe not but she really didn't want to get her hopes up. Due to her excitement she hadn't answered him and that's when her phone beeped again.

 _You still there?_ Apparently her silence had worried him or at least that's how she interpreted it.

 _Yeah I am you surprised me._

A few seconds later she had a reply. _With my great taste or something else?_

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it. She was going to have to say it. _Just surprised that you were able to part with this shirt._

 _It's for a good cause I think._

 _You think?_ Was he having doubts she wondered.

 _I'll need proof to make sure my shirt is in good hands._

 _What kind of proof do you want?_ She'd been tempted to say he was welcome to come and find out but she was afraid to scare him off.

 _A photo._

Without any hesitation she took a picture of her legs where as well as the hem of the shirt was clearly visible as well as her knees and the part of her lower legs. She send him the photo and texted _Proof enough?_

 _For now yes. At some point though I am going to need physical evidence._

There was now a big smile on her face. This was an admittance of the fact that there was something between them and that he acknowledged that. But even more so, this was House saying that in time they would act on their feelings for each other. _Are you sure you can handle that?_ She teased him.

 _Oh I'm sure. Are you?_

She knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if she was willing to wait, if she would be able to handle him. She knew she could. _Yes_ It was one word, but a powerful one.

 _Good._ After a moment she got a second message. _Goodnight Allison._

 _Goodnight._ Her regular day had taken a turn for the best scenario she could have imagined but never had expected. With a giddy feeling she turned off of the lights and went to her bedroom. She was pretty sure she was going to have a great night sleep.


End file.
